Megatron
This page is for the character of '''Megatron'. For other Megatrons, see Megatron (disambiguation).'' "Peace through tyranny." / "Everything is fodder." Love, compassion, mercy are words that have no meaning for Megatron. He has risen to the leadership of the Decepticons by a combination of brute strength, military cunning, ruthlessness, and terror. On Cybertron he was commanding general in charge of all military operations against the Autobots, who referred to him as "The Slag-Maker." It was a title of fear. A title of respect. A title Megatron relished. His banishment to Earth has only made him more bitter and more evil-minded, if that is possible. He aches to return to Cybertron and complete his mission of eradicating the Autobots. But while on Earth he is dedicated to eliminating those Autobots marooned here with him - and his plans go far beyond that. He realizes the Earth is one huge stockpile of metal and fuel resources and means to possess it all, with the aid of his fellow Decepticons. But his plans go even further, plans so grandiose even his fellow Decepticons are unaware: Megatron intends to enslave the entire human race. He allows no exceptions to his motto. Megatron is incredibly powerful and intelligent, the equal of Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. His fusion cannon can convert any small amount of matter into large quantities of explosive nuclear energy. The cannon can fire a blast up to 12 miles and release enough energy to flatten a small town. Megatron can use his internal circuitry to connect the cannon interdimensionally with a black hole, where it can draw on anti-matter as its power source. The blast from this is far greater, but it creates a tremendous strain on Megatron to do this for even one blast. Megatron has no known weaknesses. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: . . . for now!]] Megatron was born out of Decepticon science millions of years ago. Learning the secrets behind the transformation capabilities of the Autobots, they combined their own breakthrough of anti-gravity to create Megatron, the first of a new breed of Decepticons capable of flight in their robot modes. In addition to these abilities, he was given extraordinary firepower, becoming in essence a walking cannon. However, circumstances forced him first into like as a miner, and then a gladiator. Combined with great intelligence and a sense of charisma, he quickly used these abilities and experiences to rise as the sole leader of the Decepticon forces in a very short time. Armed with this new position and his legions of followers, he set out to begin the conquest of Cybertron, and after that, the galaxy. Megatron would likely have succeeded in this quest if not for a side effect of his cutting a path of destruction across Cybertron: the wounding of Orion Pax. Rebuilt by Alpha Trion, he rose again as Optimus Prime, a warrior who was more than a match against Megatron and his power. Faced with an adversary of Prime's skill, Megatron's conquest was slowed, and eventually the two sides dug in leading to the war that rages to this day. Robbing Cybertron of its once rich sources of energy, the planet slowly began to become a dead hulk, forcing the Autobots to seek out more sources of energy. Unknown to them, Megatron was aware of their plan, and followed their starship with one of his own. Fighting in space, the Decepticons boarded the Ark and with the Autobots were entombed in Mount St. Hilary when the ship crashed there on Earth. 4 million years later, the Decepticons arose, and unfortunately for them, so did the Autobots. Megatron wasted no time beginning his energy raids on Earth, threatening the human race in the process. The Autobots swore not to let this happen, and the war resumed, with Earth as the new battleground. It rages to this day, and Megatron continues to seek the conquest of Earth and its energy so that he can return to Cybertron to complete its conquest, and with two planets under his thumb, the rest of the galaxy. 'MUX History:' Along the way, he has not only been faced with opposition from the Autobots, but from G.I. Joe, the United States' top military organization. Because of these, he has often allied himself with Cobra, a group that seeks conquest of the Earth, to deal with them. Perhaps they realize it, perhaps they don't, but Megatron wants Earth for himself, and it can be assured that Cobra is not going to have a place in it. But for a while, if he ccould use them to meet his goal, then they were a tool like any other in his optics. However, eventually the clash between the egos of Cobra Commander led to the dissolution of the alliance, and Cobra actively worked against the Decepticons during the Great Flood of 2011. During the Mindswap TP, which Starscream unintentionally triggered, Megatron and Starscream unexpectedly swapped bodies. Acting quickly, Starscream used Megatron's stronger body to trap him in his cloaked satellite. While in possession of Megatron's body, Starscream ran the Decepticon Empire for the length of the TP, while Megatron remained trapped in Starscream's body and satellite. When the Mindswap effect suddenly ended. Starscream found himself back in his body and at Megatron's mercy. Megatron's punishment was harsh and lasting, and it took Starscream many months to recover, during which time Valour temporarily commanded Aerospace and acted as Megatron's XO. Illarion currently holds the position. In 2011, Megatron melted the icecaps and flooded the world. Ultimately a combined force of Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe destroyed the Decepticon installations at the North and South Poles, restoring the Earth's climate. In July of 2012 Megatron disappeared for several months, during which Starscream took over the Decepticons. Nemesis began construction of a Galvatron clone to inhabit in case he needed to take over the Decepticons. However, Megatron's return in 2013 made this contingency plan unnecessary. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Category:Decepticons OOC Notes On TFU, whomever plays Megatron is generally an admin, and a member of TPStaff, in charge of coordinating and providing RP for the Decepticon players, as well as assisting CharStaff with Decepticon applications. Logs/Posts 2008 * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars Category: 2008 2009 Category:2009 * June 19 - Megatron Scans Nyiragongo‎‎‎ * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft September 23 - Additional orders ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Decepticons, the time for worrying about public opinion is over. Last night, the Autobots dared to interfere with our attempt to build a landing site for the space cruiser at O'Hare, and in the process, humiliated me on their live television. Now they shall pay for their insolence! Effective immediately, energy raids on any and all human targets are authorized. Scrape every last nugget of coal from their mines! Drain their oil fields! Drain their gas fields! I want every last DROP of energy this planet has to offer! There will be no more concern for collateral damage, no more concern for public opinion. What the earthquakes and volcanoes do not destroy, WE WILL!! This minor setback will not interfere with our plans. Energy collection will continue until we have completely drained this planet! Megatron OUT! September 25 - "The Space Cruiser Lands" September 25 - The Duel That Wasn't The Aerialbots have confronted Megatron as Superion, but a blast from Megatron's antimatter cannon put the Autobot gestalt down for the count. Hummer has responded and, as he arrives on scene, decides to do something very foolish. Oct 07 - Starscream AWOL :Decepticons, it seems that our Air Commander has not returned to base after the battle at the cruiser. I want him found, and brought before me to answer to this desertion. Megatron out. 2011 Apr 03 - Operation: Waterworld :Decepticons, the time has come to recoup our losses from the Autobot's thwarting of our previous efforts. With the recent acquisition of weather controlling technology, we shall achieve final victory over this planet and squeeze every last drop of energy it has to offer. All construction teams are to begin constructing hydro-electric power generators at 100 strategically selected sites. Deserts, mountains, valleys, existing water ways, and canyons have been identified as targets. At the same time, construction teams will begin constructing the plans I have entered into the main computer for heating stations beneath this planet's polar ice caps. :When complete, these stations along with the weather manipulating technology will be brought to bear to cause this planet to begin flooding on massive proportions, powering all the generators and providing us with enough energon to power Cybertron for millions of years to come! I want status reports on all construction efforts. Victory will be ours, and I will tolerate NO DELAYS! Megatron out. Aug 02 - Operation: Waterworld Underway Decepticons, our hour of glory is upon us. Even now, the undersea stations have begun the process of melting this planet's ice caps, and the stolen Weather Dominator has begun the process of churning this planet's atmosphere into a swirling stew of energy on which we shall feast! All Decepticons will begin manning generator stations that have been constructed across the globe and generating energon cubes. I do not want a single drop wasted! We will squeeze this planet for all it has, and we will conquer Cybertron once and for all! Megatron out. 2013 * Aug 29 - "Shockwave Reports to Megatron" - Shockwave reports on the Tarn Space Bridge and his meeting with Prowl. * September 4 - "Chain of Command" - Megatron shuffles his Chain of Command following the Quintesson Invasion. * September 14 - "Re: Clarification" - Megatron responds to Thundercracker's question about the arrest warrant for Starscream. Players Megatron was played by Other in March of 2007. Megatron has occasionally been temped by Bzero in his role as TPHead. However, from June of 2009 to June of 2012 he was played by Colchek. From May to June of 2013, he was played by User:Matt-Bat, but he is once again available for application. =( References Category:Admin Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Emperors Category:Facheads Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Transformers